My Life Would Suck Without You
by smiley349
Summary: Lilly and Oliver aren't your typical lovey dovey couple. They don't want to be anywhere near each other, but at the same time, they both want to be in each other's arms. Songfic of Kelly Clarkson's song My Life Would Suck Without You


**Okay, so I know everyone does a story about this song and I told myself I wouldn't write a story about it, but I love this song. I'll try to be more original, then just copying the music video like everyone else does. But some of the stuff is going to be from the music video because it's just darn so cute! There's only like one thing that I copied from the music video. **

Lilly and Oliver weren't your typical lovey dovey couple. Nope! Nobody could stand to be around them when they were together. They were either bickering or telling each other that they were so cute. Lilly couldn't stand Oliver just as much as he couldn't stand her. But when they went their separate ways, they both wanted to just crawl right back to each other and kiss and make up. They couldn't live with each other, and they couldn't live without each other.

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back all you've said before_

"So what are you making tonight for dinner?" Oliver asked.

"Spaghetti," Lilly answered stirring the noodles as she poured some sauce into them. She turned the burner off since they were done.

"Ugh," Oliver said.

"What's wrong with spaghetti?" Lilly asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, it's just that when you make it, it tastes like barf," Oliver said. Oliver suddenly just realized what he said. 'Why'd you have to go there dummy?' Oliver thought.

"Oh my spaghetti tastes like barf does it?" Lilly said crossing her arms.

"Yeah it does! And it feels so good to get that off of my chest. No offence but your cooking is the worst," Oliver said.

"Well then why don't you go get somebody else's cooking," Lilly said pointing her finger to the door. She didn't want to talk to Oliver right now. She didn't care how dumb the argument was.

"I think I will," Oliver said. "I know plenty of other pretty girls whose hair smells like apples that can cook way better than you can!"

"Like who? Your sister! She's the only other girl you know besides me and Miley!" Lilly said.

"Don't expect me to come back because I won't!" Oliver said.

With that he left slamming the door.

"Five, four, three, two, one," Lilly counted down as she walked toward her door.

She heard someone put a key into the keyhole on the other side. "You know what? I don't have to leave! I pay the bills, why don't you leave?" Oliver said barging into the door right when Lilly said one.

"Hey, don't go being all 'I'm man, you're woman' on me! You wouldn't be able to live in this place if it wasn't for me. I have to pay more than half of the rent because you don't even make that much!" Lilly yelled.

"Great, now you're sounding like your uptight mother," Oliver yelled getting louder than Lilly. He didn't want her voice to be over his.

"Why does everyone say that? My mother is not uptight! But you act just like your airhead dad. Oh and you know what? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Lilly yelled raising her voice.

"Well, you know what apples are what got us here," Oliver said getting louder.

"That didn't even make any sense!" Lilly said.

"I was talking about your apple shampoo and conditioner!" Oliver said raising his voice.

"I rest my case!" Lilly screamed.

"You know what?" Oliver said getting louder.

"What?" Lilly yelled louder.

"I really want to kiss you right now!" Oliver yelled as loud as he could.

"Well, I really want to kiss you to!" Lilly yelled also as loud as she could.

Oliver pulled her into his arms and smashed his lips against hers. "So, I guess this means you're sorry," Lilly smiled and lowered her voice to an inside voice.

"I'm not sorry for kissing you," Oliver said. "What should I be sorry for?"

_Like how much you wanted_

_Anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again_

"I meant about everything before smart one," Lilly rolled her blue eyes.

"I'll never say I'm sorry about that stuff because I got a kiss," Oliver said smiling.

"Well if you're not gonna say sorry then," Lilly said as a smile crept on her face.

"What are you planning to do?" Oliver asked knowing she was up to something.

Lilly put her hands in the pot with the spaghetti in it. She threw the spaghetti at him and it got all over her face.

"Oh, it's on now!" Oliver said running to the stove and grabbed some spaghetti and threw at her but she dodged it. He picked up the pot and chased Lilly around the apartment with it.

"Aaah," Lilly screamed laughing as Oliver threw some at her. She hid behind a door as Oliver walked into their bedroom.

"Oh, Lilly, come out, come out, come out wherever you are," Oliver said as he walked to their bed.

"Okay," Lilly ran and jumped on his back. She put her hand over his brown eyes and with the other hand; she grabbed some spaghetti and put it down his pants. Since she was satisfied, she jumped off his back.

"Oh that was cold," he said to her.

"You deserve it," she said crossing her arms and smiling.

A smile crept up on his face. He grabbed some more spaghetti. He turned around, looked at her, and got closer to her. "Thanks for giving me the idea," he said as he dropped the spaghetti down her shirt.

"Oh you," Lilly grabbed some more spaghetti. "You better say you're sorry, or this awful tasting spaghetti is going to be shoved down your throat!"

"You will never get me to say sorry!" Oliver said.

"Really?" Lilly raised her eyebrows. She knew Oliver would say sorry eventually. She forced his mouth open and put the spaghetti in his mouth. He spitted it out on her. "Eww, gross!" Funny thing was is that they both said it at the same time.

Her sky blue eyes inspected the room. She had to get back at Oliver. Finally something caught her eye.

"Hey Oliver you like this?" Lilly asked holding up the frame with the napkin that Joey Laguna had blown his nose into.** (A/N- From the episode where Jackson had accidently destroyed Miley's teddy bear, and she wanted to get back at him, so she accidently destroyed his autographed baseball of Joey Laguna and she tried to get another autograph, but he didn't sign autographs. And Oliver said he asked him to sign his napkin, but Joey blew his nose into it. I have no idea how you spell the baseball player's name.)**

"Yeah, I do. What are you going to do about it?" Oliver asked.

She ran to the living room. Oliver followed her. It was in the middle of the summer, and their air-conditioning wasn't working so they kept their window opened all the time at night to let some of the cool night air get in.

"Say you're sorry, or this goes out the window," Lilly said holding the frame right beside the window.

"You wouldn't dare," Oliver said.

"Say you're sorry," Lilly smiled.

"I know you. You're too nice to go and throw it out. So I'm not going to say sorry," Oliver said putting down the pot and crossing his arms.

"Well that's your lost," Lilly said. She put her hand with the frame out of the window and dropped it.

"You want to be like that then," Oliver said. He marched to their room and back to the living room. In his hand was Lilly's skateboard.

"Don't you dare!" Lilly said with her face getting red. He walked toward the window. Lilly fought him with all the might she could, but Oliver beat her and threw her skateboard out of the window.

"Fine then," Lilly said. She marched to their room and got some of Oliver's clothes. "I always hated this shirt." She dropped the shirt and the rest of his clothes that she had gotten out of the window.

He marched back to their room and came back with some of Lilly's clothes.

"Oliver Oscar Oken, you drop my clothes right now!" Lilly said.

"How are they any different from my clothes?" Oliver said.

"Because my clothes are cute," Lilly said.

"Because my clothes are cute," Oliver mimicked Lilly in a smart elicky voice that teenagers use. He threw them out of the window.

Lilly marched back to their room and brought Oliver's guitar back with her.

"No Lilly! That cost a fortune!" Oliver said. He went over and wrestled with her to get it, but she won. She got her victory by throwing it out of the window.

He went and got her autographed poster of Orlando Bloom.

"No not Orlando Bloom!" Lilly said. "I'm in love with him!"

"Oh what you're not in love with your husband standing right here?" Oliver said pointing to himself. He threw the poster out of the window.

"Oh, you mess with Bloom, you mess with me!" Lilly said with her face getting red. Oliver rolled his eyes.

She ran to the table that sat right next to the couch. She grabbed the fish bowl. "I swear, sometimes it's as if you love this dumb goldfish more than you do me," Lilly said.

"No not Swimmy!" Oliver said. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and scooped out his fish. Lilly rolled her eyes and then threw the bowl out of the window.

They both stuck half of their bodies out of their windows to see the mess they made. An old man started yelling at them. "Darn you stupid kids! I'm soaking wet!" he yelled.

"Sorry!" both Oliver and Lilly yelled at the same time.

"It's all her fault!" Oliver yelled pointing to Lilly. She slapped him.

They put the rest of their bodies back into their apartment. "I'm sorry," Oliver finally said.

"I accept your apology," Lilly said hugging him and then giving him a kiss.

"I think we should go clean up our mess we made outside and then go take a shower," Lilly said looking down at all the spaghetti that was still on her.

Oliver got a piece of spaghetti that was on her and put it into his mouth. "Not bad this time, but next time use a little bit less of garlic."

_Cause' we belong together now yeah, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow yeah, yeah_

_You got a piece of me _

_And honestly, my life would suck without you_

Yep, Lilly and Oliver were that can't live with you, can't live without you couple. They wanted to be ten thousand miles apart from each other, but they also wanted to be in each other's arms at the same time.

_Maybe I was stupid, for telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight_

Lilly was enraged at Oliver. How could he have arranged where they would spend their one year anniversary as a married couple to be at Hannah Montana's concert? This was something that they did all the time.

"Come on Lola, just talk to me," Oliver pleaded.

"I want to dedicate this next song to two very close friends of mine standing backstage right now," they heard Hannah Montanasaid. The music of Kelly Clarkson's song that she got permission to perform started playing.

"Come on Lola, dance with me?" Oliver asked.

"Is this Mike or Oliver asking?" Lilly said.

"Oliver," Oliver said looking down at his Mike disguise.

"Well I'm not talking to Oliver right now," Lilly said crossing her arms.

"Well what about Lola?" Oliver asked.

"Lola is a very good personal friend to Lilly, and she is being a good friend to Lilly by not talking to Oliver," Lilly said scratching her purple wig.

"Well can you tell Lilly I'm sorry," Oliver said.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Lilly was speaking as Lola. She grabbed a water bottle and took a sip of it.

"Okay, is this Lilly I'm talking to?" Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for having our anniversary at a Hannah Montana concert," Oliver said.

"Okay, but next year, use your head!" Lilly said smacking it.

"Oh, that's it!" Oliver said smiling. He took the water bottle that was in her hand and poured it on her.

"Uh!" Lilly screamed. Oliver ran for it. Lilly chased after him. Oliver continued to run and he didn't realize the stage lights as he ran onto stage. Lilly didn't realize it either and she continued to chase him.

"What are you guys doing?" Miley whispered to them in a break during the song. She continued to sing.

_I know that I've got issues _

_But you're pretty messed up to_

_Either way I found out_

_I'm nothing without you_

Lilly and Oliver danced their way off stage.

"Miley is going to kill us," Oliver said laughing.

"You think it's funny that we just embarrassed her," Lilly said. She started to laugh. "You've got issues."

"Hey, you're pretty messed up to," Oliver smiled as he kissed her.

_Cause' we belong together now, yeah, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah, yeah_

_You got a piece of me and honestly _

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

"Oliver, I can't believe you're doing this," Lilly said.

"Oh, I am," Oliver said trying to sound cool.

_Being with you is so dysfunctional_

_I really shouldn't miss you_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh yeah_

"Oh, I can't let you do this by yourself," Lilly said. "Jackson? You've always been daring."

"No way! I would never go bungee jumping," Jackson said holding his hands in front of him.

"Okay, hand me a bungee jumping suit and cord. Hook him and me together," Lilly said being pushy.

"So you're gonna do this with me?" Oliver said with a smile on his face.

"Oh wipe that smile off of your face. I can't believe I'm doing this," Lilly said a little scared.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah, yeah_

_You got a piece of me and honestly_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

"Are you two ready?" the guy who was monitoring the bungee jumping asked.

"No," Lilly said as she looked down to the bottom of the bridge.

"Come on what is there to be afraid of?" the guy asked. "The only bad thing that could happen is the cord could break and you two would fall to the ground and splat everywhere."

"Thanks for those comforting words," Lilly said sarcastically.

"It's okay Lilly. I'm here with you, hooked together right now, literally," Oliver said touching the hook that attached them two together.

"Okay, on three you two jump," the guy said. "One, two…"

"Three," Lilly and Oliver both said at the same time. They jumped off the bridge.

"AAAHH!" they both screamed.

"You know what?" Lilly said as they were hanging upside down.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"My life would suck without you," Lilly said as she looked down at all the rocks below them at two hundred feet.

"Yeah, mine would too," Oliver said kissing her.

**So what did you all think? Review please. And you can tell me if this was confusing because I'm kind of wondering if it is. So did anyone have trouble logging in yesterday or was it just me? **


End file.
